


Pompeii

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Digital Art, Gen, Natural Disasters, Song Lyrics, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel trys to survive in the middle of a huge natural disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> .Shazz asked for a wall featuring lyrics from one of Bastille's songs. Well I got a song stuck in my head and couldn't resist adding a volcano within this wall.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
